List of Stampy Replica Transcriptions
Memories * Stampy: Hello, this is Stampy and welcome to my Minecraft let's play video, and another video inside of Stampy's Lovely World, today, we are on...,' Memories! So I'm happy because it's the 500th episode video today so this breakfast is called Cake. Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom! Alright then, Barnaby's joining with me today and now first we're adding to the love garden, so we are adding people, this is why we are adding people, because people sent me, my Sheep Shuttle mini game so thank you for that! * Barnaby: You don't keep on this! * Stampy: Yes I do. So anyway, we have my farm and my chicken coop over there and this is, my doghouse! We've got Master and my other pets which I rather. So except the old Gregory because he died and he was shot by a unfriendly skeleton. So sadly I wished I had Gregory back, but Gregory is now dead. So I want you to use this job on steamings, first, we have my Lighthouse and my Emergency Igloo over there which I reply my comments. And we also have my Tree Train too because it's one near me and Barnaby, one over there in My Funland and one over there next to my Wishing Well. S- wait a minute, what is that up there?! It's a whitened ship or something like softly? It might be shulkers on the Combat Update 1.9! * Hit The Target: Pals, it's Hit The Target! * Veeva Dash: And Veeva Dash! * Stampy: No! It's Hit The Target and Veeva Dash! Wait, levitating? who's that floating in the air, BARNABY! * Barnaby: No but Wolves! * Stampy: No! Barnaby, he's dead like old dogs! * Hit The Target: Yes, Stampy, you're now fired! * Veeva Dash: Now my name is Speedwitch! * Hit The Target: Speedwitch?! Who is xxxxxxx Speedwitch?! * Veeva Dash: I am. * Stampy: No one knows who Speedwitch is anyway! * Barnaby: Veeva Dash, no! * Veeva Dash! No, dog! I'm not Veeva Dash, I'm Speedwitch! * Hit The Target: Right, you silly Barnaby! (Hit The Target attacked Barnaby now again.) * Stampy: Barnaby! Right, Hit The Target, you're fired! * Speedwitch: I splashed Stampy with a splash potion used Slowness, Weakness and Poisonous! HAHAHA! * Shulkers: YAY! * Dogs: HOO HOO HOO! * Llama: Spit! * Flippy: Wolves! * Stampy: Oh my god! My dogs are dying! * Veeva Dash: Veeva Dash got Stampy rewinded. * Stampy: Huh, what happened there?! I've just got out my ship, but it's an airship?! No boats doggies, you cannot teleport anymore. * Barnaby: Barnaby and dogs get villains! * Stampy: I hate rewinds! * Veeva Dash: Stampy rewinded again! * Stampy: I need to get up this floating ship again! Let's break this rewind machine, huh! It's glitching, my whole entire world's glitching, it's now glitching, if I just break it or * Veeva Dash: Stampy rewinded loads of times! * (Stampy and Barnaby rewinded themselves back to the start of the video episode whilst Veeva Dash got almost rewinded herself and Hit The Target as himself and then he literally nearly died then.) * Stampy: Huh, why am I in the bedroom shack?! Oh, it must be a glitch as this glitchy world! (Stampy breathed.) What a shame. So anyway let's eat the cakes again. Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom! Alright then, we're gonna explore now because we are. Let's go to my entrance room for game visuals that were doing in this video, so this first building in my town is called Stampy's Hot Buns. * Barnaby: Woof. * Stampy: We got those cakes in there actually. And let's get started exploring. So my town and my funland are very fun, so we got these restaurants and that, what you can see. So Barnaby and my dogs were very well behaved on Stampy's Lovely World from Minecraft Switch Edition, which we do not want to see Hit The Target and Veeva Dash again. So this is Stampy's Funland, which there's teleporters and stuff like that. * Barnaby: (whine) * Stampy: Oh Barnaby, do you want some pork chops? Here, give it a try go. He just healed now which some of these things. * Barnaby: Woof. * Stampy: Now we're at Stampy's Arcade Funland now, so we got a golf course, dunking booth, the creeper coaster, and more mini games and also a googlies manor here which I can't go in there before the zombies will go in there and look at that, we have giant games here, which is yes. * Barnaby: Woof. * Stampy: Now that Stampy and Barnaby are behaved so well. * Barnaby: Stampy, we got your games and me, Barnaby The Dog. * Stampy: And that was all of the mini games and these giant mini games and the mini mini games. So thank you for watching. And I will see you later in the next episode video 501, bye!